A typical electrical connector for a flat circuit includes an insulative or dielectric housing which defines a circuit-insertion slot. A plurality of terminals are mounted on the housing in generally parallel spaced relationship along the slot. Contact portions of the terminals are exposed in the slot for engaging conductors spaced along or transversely of the flat circuit. An actuator often is mounted on the housing for movement between an open position allowing insertion of the flat circuit into the slot and a closed position biasing the circuit and its conductors against the contact portions of the terminals.
Many electrical connectors for flat circuits as described above are designed for receiving the flat circuit with zero insertion force (ZIF). In other words, when the actuator is in its open position, the flat circuit can be inserted into the slot with zero forces. When the actuator is moved to its closed position, the circuit is gripped and the conductors of the circuit are biased against the contact portions of the terminals.
Unfortunately, problems often arise with ZIF-type electrical connectors because it often is impossible to temporarily hold the flat circuit while operating the actuator. In other words, if an operator holds the connector housing with one hand and inserts the flat circuit with another hand, the circuit has a tendency to move when the operator releases the circuit to actuate the actuator. As a result, the circuit may shift even slightly to cause incomplete or improper connections between the contact portions of the terminals and the conductors of the flat circuit. Attempts have been made to provide temporary holding means for the flat circuit, but such means either make the connector unduly complicated or the insertion forces are unacceptably high in order to achieve the desired temporary retention of the circuit. The present invention is directed to solving these problems and/or dilemmas.